UnKnown Attraction
by megs626
Summary: He had gone with him out of Curiosity of seeing the girl he had heard so much about. Wondering what was so special about the so called flower girl his partner could never get enough of, but then again curiosity killed the cat. Seph x Aeris x Zack lovetria


Disclaimers: I don't own FFVII

Note: this is my first FFVII fic Ever so if it sucks then well…. I'll try harder, not to mention I'm gunna be working with a hard to write couple anyway.

Finally, after all the missions and all the training and all the waiting, he was finally getting his break from SOLDIER and he wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

He could still remember the last time he saw her face and the way she smiled at him, promising to wait for him until he got back, that was at least 8 months ago and he had been thinking of her since the day they parted wondering when he would see her beautiful green eyes again and now he was on his way to the slums of Midgar to see her.

Looking behind him he smirked as he noticed his partner looking around the scenery with distaste as they continued there way through the forest. He wasn't planning on bringing his "partner" with him but seeing how he had always bragged to him about the brunette beauty waiting for him he thought that it would be ok besides, his partner really did need a break and to loosen up but then again it wasn't easy being General of one of the greatest armies in the planet.

Stopping in his tracks, Zack turned around and smiled.

" O'y Sephiroth, do you mind hurrying up? We only have a short break and if you don't mind, I'd like to spend it my girlfriend"

Looking up from the ground, the Silver haired man stared at the first class soldier and then again to the scenery.

" Why didn't we take a chopper?"

Broadening his smile, Zack placed his hands behind his head and began walking

" Well where's the fun in that, and besides this is coming from a man who marches and trains soldiers basically everyday of his life from one half of the planet to another"

Frowning slightly, Sephiroth picked up his pace and began to walk ahead o his younger comrade mumbling to himself.

Seeing his general now ahead of him, raised a brow as he caught the mumbled grunt.

" What was that? No it can't be, is the Great Sephiroth actually complaining?"

Laughing when he heard a snort, Zack continued.

" Well then enlighten meGeneral"

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth scoffed

" I am just slightly confused as you say you want to see that… girl as soon as possible yet were taking the longest way there possible"

Thinking for a moment, Zack placed his hand on his chin, yes why were they walking?

" Well…. I guess were walking because well you can never get enough exercise and besides a chopper would make to much of a scene seeing how were just going to her house"

Choosing not to reply, Sephiroth shook his head, it was obvious he had just made that up seeing how Zack usually was one to complain about walking and that choppers went through Midgar all the time seeing how it held ShinRa head Quarters.

His ears perked up as Zack began whistling an annoying tune he had now heard for about the millionth time and scowled.

" Would you quit that? Its bothers me"

Putting his lips back to normal Zack cocked his head.

" What does, the song or my whistling?

Hearing a " both" he frowned

" That's the song Aeris always sings though"

Clenching his fists Sephiroth growled, Aeris, besides the annoying tune that always seemed to of come out Zack's mouth, Aeris was the most annoying thing he had ever heard. On missions, in training, during eating hell even during sleep, the name Aeris had always came out of Zack and it was beginning to bother him to know end. The boy was obsessed.

Aeris this and Aeris that, one of the reasons he had agreed to go along on this trip was to find out what was so special about the girl, from the stories Zack had told him she didn't seem so different then any other women he had met yet she was all the boy could talk about.

" Tell me, what is so special about this…. Flower girl"

Hearing the words "flower girl" come out of the generals mouth, Zack immediately stopped the faces he was making behind Sephiroth's back and raised an eyebrow.

" Flower girl? Oh so you do listen to the thingsI say then?"

Snorting, Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"Heh, I'd hardly call it listening, more like lodge in my brain from all the times you've said it to me"

Smiling, Zack nodded and thought about his flower girl with a goofy grin forming on his face that it wanted to make Sephiroth sick.

" Aeris… god Aeris, she's one of a kind with a voice of an angel, She's all you think about and all you want to think about, she's beautiful, and smart… not to mention funny and just being with her makes you feel like nothing could ever happen to you"

Giving a dry cough, Sephiroth continued his way over the grassy hill leaving behind a dazed Zack, nothing could ever happen to you? Phe, pathetic, the only way you make sure of that is if you train and look out for yourself, not fantasize about some girl from the slums.

Hearing footsteps, he took a side ways glance and saw an irritated Zack glaring at him with a pout.

" Not compassionate are you Sephy?"

Laughing when he saw the scowl when he said the name "Sephy" Zack looked up at the sky and noticed it was changing from a bright blue to an orangey-pink. Turing his head, his eye's lit up as he saw a black building over the hill, Midgar!

Running ahead of his partner, Zack reached the top of the hill and saw it, just outside the boundaries of Midgar was the meadow of flowers that looked radiant with mixture of the pink sky and that's when he saw her.

Staring at the back of his comrades head, Sephiroth reached the top of the hill and looked at his partner who seemed to be in a daze, following Zack's stare, Mako eyes widened at the sight of a young women perched in the middle of the flowery field staring up at the sunset, Was that the flower girl… Aeris? And at that moment, haunting green eyes that matched his own stared at him and all he could do was stare back.

Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope it wasn't to to awful, I'll try to not make them to out of character wich might be a little hard for Sephiroth seeing how he hasn't gone cukoo for coco pops yet but I'll try my best. the chapters will get longer to


End file.
